Bonus and Myth
Unlocking: * Legend - finishing Stage 3-10 (History)unlocked by your level instead * Bonus - Lv65, requires talking to a npc in the square * Myth - Lv70 and Rebirth Monsters: * History - Lv1~70 * Legend - Lv31~90 * Bonus - Lv80 * Myth - Lv100~650 (usually lv220~350) =Bonus= How to unlock Bonus Requirement: Lv 65 1. Start quest: Bonus Journey - Myth Researcher Humil's Story (NPC: Myth Researcher Humil, location: Square) 2. From now on you can enter to Bonus episode. About Bonus If you want unlock 1-5B then create party "1-1B to 1-4B" because you can get key only after killing boss of previous stage: * 1-1B to 1-4B * 1-5B to 1-7B * 2-1B to 2-4B * 2-5B to 2-7B * 3-1B to 3-3B * 1-1B - free key: from quest at start of 1-1B (no limits) * 1-5B - free key: from quest at start of 1-5B (no limits) * 2-1B (2 types of key): ** free key: from daily quest at start of 2-1B (1 time per day = 1 time use key) ** key at Accessory Shop (5G for 1 day, 1 key to 2-1B & 2-5B) * 2-5B (2 types of key): ** free key: from daily quest at start of 2-5B (1 time per day = 1 time use key) ** key at Accessory Shop (5G for 1 day, 1 key to 2-1B & 2-5B) * 3-1B- key from Accessory Shop or the fairy at the entrance Boss Boxes Probability: 75% (other 25%: Forgotten Rune, craft books), box name: "Vanished Forest of the X''' Sealed Box": * 1-1B - Hand ( ) * 1-2B - Boots ( ) * 1-3B - Helmet ( ) * 1-4B - Sword ( ) Probability: 75% (other 25%: High Elf's Light, craft books) * 1-5B - Support (Rune/Book/Cloak) ( ) * 1-6B - Leg ( ) * 1-7B - Chest ( ) Probability: 65% (other 35%: Cold Rune Jewelry, craft books), box name: "'''X Sealed Box": * 2-1B - Hand ( ) * 2-2B - Boots ( ) * 2-3B - Helmet ( ) * 2-4B - Support (Rune/Book/Cloak) ( ) Probability: 65% (other 35%: Cold Rune Jewelry, craft books) * 2-5B - Leg ( ) * 2-6B - Chest ( ) * 2-7B - Sword ( ) =Myth= How to unlock Myth Requirement: Lv 70 and Rebirth 1. Go to Henry at Square 2. Start quest: Chapter 1 Vessel of Soul 3. From now on you can enter to Myth episode About Myth * Armor to Myth dosen't work outside Myth episode (History, Legend & Bonus) * You can buy key to Myth episode at Accessory Shop (10G for 1 day, 60G for 7 days) * Permanent keys were quest rewards during the Double Love event. They cannot be bought or traded. Where find armor to Myth * NPC: Gillan (location: Square) * Items for Gillan: armours from boss boxes of ep2B (2-1B ~ 2-7B) Chance = Chance from boss Bonus boxes: * Ep1B (75%): Weapon 56~67 Damage, Chest 839 Def, etc. * Ep2B (65%): Weapon 64~77 Damage, Chest 972 Def, etc. Tactics Category:Arcs